


Back To Grace

by TheKeyMaker80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyMaker80/pseuds/TheKeyMaker80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna chose to cut out her grace to be human. Her life as a human is something she will never be able to forget and she will cling to it for as long as she can.</p><p>Follows episodes 4.09 and 4.10, strictly from Anna's POV. Starts with her fall, ends with finding her grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Anna was such in incredible character that needed to be explored a lot more. So that's what I decided to do. It follows 4.09 and 4.10, as I said in the summary. 
> 
> Anael is Anna's angel name.

   Anael was empty. Nothing more than a dog at her master’s beck and call, a master whose face she’d never seen. Only a voice in her head to command her every move. An angelic life was a lonely existence. Her last mission from her Father left her alone for two thousand years. Just watching humans going about their lives. Her life was drab and boring, never changing as humans _lived_ all around her. If only her Father knew how she felt. If only the Lord knew her true feelings.

    _Feelings_.

   Something she wasn’t supposed to have. Something that plagued humans day in and day out for millennia. Something that started wars in the mortal world and drove them mad.

   Something that she longed for most.

   With all her divine powers and heavenly grace, what she longed for most was something so… _human_. It was becoming more and more impossible for her to stay. Her brothers and sisters still worked with unwavering faith and it was killing her. It hurt that she no longer had that faith in her Father. It hurt more than the angel blade she held in her shaking hand, digging painfully into her chest. She could feel a rumble in the skies, a flicker in her soul. The angels knew what she was going to do. Anael’s wings grew weak, fading as she dragged the blade across her skin and her eyes stung with tears. She’d never seen another angel cry. She wondered if she was the first.

   The ground seemed to fall away piece by piece, her wings faltering, struggling to keep her in the sky. With a deep breath, she slid a thin finger into the wound on her chest, ripping the skin further apart. Warm blood soon drenched her fingertips. Her wings gave one last heave before they melted away and Anael began to fall. The air was thin and breathing was difficult, but she still hooked her fingers under her flesh and pulled until she felt bliss in her hands.

   Her Grace.

   It gave her comfort for a brief second, that warm blue glow. It almost made her cry out for the Lord to forgive her for disobeying, to allow her to re-join her family in heaven. But her heart wouldn’t allow it. The sky began to burn around her as she plummeted closer and closer to the earth below, so she ripped the energy from her chest, a scream filling the air. As the light passed from her fingertips and caught in the air, Anael felt true peace at last.

   She would finally be _human_.

 

* * *

 

Large green eyes looked up at Richard and Amy Milton. A small helpless cry fell upon their ears. She was a gift from above. Their little miracle. Their little tiny baby _Anna_.

 

* * *

 

   As a child, Anna knew she was not of this earth. She could remember flashes of warmth and of feathery down too soft to come from any bird she knew. She remembered her life in the sky. She knew these were not her parents. But she was happy. She was happy with this life that surrounded her. These people that showered her with love and affection for their little girl. Anna would often reach out and touch their faces, as if to remind herself they were truly there. The mind of a child felt different, but she was happy.

 

* * *

 

   As a woman, Anna knew nothing of her past life. She knew her life as the daughter of a church deacon in a small town in Ohio. She could remember the smell of the wax candles that littered the church halls and the dusty attic she would play in as a child, pretending to soar the skies on angel’s wings. She knew she missed her old house and her parents very much. But she was excited. She was in college now. She was on her way to realising her dream to become a journalist. Sometimes she would think it was all too good to be true and pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. The future that lay a head was unknown and frightening, but she was excited.

 

* * *

 

   Anna had come home for her college break and was helping her father in the church. She was only doing simple housekeeping, dusting the old relics passed down through the church, when she felt a small headache pinch inside her skull. She ignored it and continued with her chores. It persisted through her day never fading. Her mother commented that she looked pale over dinner, asking if she was ill. Anna smiled and shook it off, saying it was only a headache and it would be gone with a good night’s rest. Then as she lay in bed it felt as if a drill was boring into her brain.

   There was a high pitched sound. It was shrill at first, and seemed to go on for forever. Anna bolted upright and slapped her hands over her ears. And then it stopped, as quickly as it had come. Her breathing slowed once more as she tried to calm herself. Her dark red hair was clinging to her sweat covered brow and her heart was pumping at a million miles an hour. Tonight was to be the first night that she first heard them. As loud as thunder, yet as soft as a zephyr.

    _Dean Winchester is saved._

 

* * *

 

   The angels were scared. She heard them whispering now, as she often did. Her eyes had glazed over, staring past the white walls that were her new confines. She wanted to speak out, to comfort the sad voices in her head, to tell them that she wanted to help, but she knew her words would not be heard.

   “Anna?”

   Anna blinked and the voices disappeared.

   “Do you know where you are?” a woman said. Anna looked away from the window and down to her wrist. The ID bracelet still felt awkward, a weight she wasn’t used to. “You’re at the Connor Beverly Behavioural Medicine Centre,” the woman continued. “Do you know why you’re here?”

   The younger woman shrugged, still not looking the doctor in the eye.

   “Do you remember what you did?” The doctor watched her patient nod slowly. “You were hysterical. It took four people to restrain you.”

   “I was trying to warn them,” Anna replied firmly. She finally looked at the doctor. She was middle aged, blonde and well dressed. She wouldn’t survive what was coming.

   “Warn who?”

   “Everyone,” Anna hated the way the doctor looked at her. Like she was crazy. Like her parents looked at her. “Forget it. It was stupid.”

   “What were you trying to warn them about?”

   “Look, I get it. You think I’m nuts,” Anna sighed, “If I were you, I’d think I was nuts. But it’s all true!”

   The doctor nodded warmly. “It’s okay. You can tell me, I’m here to listen.”

   Anna knew there was no turning back if she opened up now, so she took a deep breath and silently bid farewell to her normal life. “The end is coming. The Apocalypse.”

   “The Apocalypse, like in the Bible?”

   “Kind of,” she said, her voice very small, “I mean, same bottom line. This demon, Lilith, is trying to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer from hell. Lucifer will bring the Apocalypse. So… smoke them if you got them.”

   Her body went lax as the whispers returned to her head. They were still frantic. The voices were talking of demons and angels, names spinning in a flurry in the deepest corners of her mind.

    _Winchesters_.

   “Anna?” The doctor’s kind voice brought her back.

   “Sorry.”

   “What were you doing?”

   “Nothing. Just listening.”

 

* * *

 

   Anna felt safe. The musty smell of the church attic was as good as home. She just whished her parents were here. She wanted to run into their arms and have them tell her everything would be alright. But demons were after her. She had seen that orderly’s true face, twisted and harrowing. She couldn’t lead the devils to her parents. She would keep them safe until she knew she was clear of them.

   The sun was shining through a tall pink coloured stain-glass window, bathing her in familiar light. She never thought she would be so happy to see colours after being in the pale white room of the medical centre. She stood before the window and closed her eyes, allowing it to bathe her in the happy memories from her childhood.

    _Squeak_

   Anna’s head snapped around. There was someone coming up the stairs to the attic. To her sanctuary. She dashed behind a broken panel of stain-glass, hoping it would camouflage her while she was still able to see the door. Surely, in a matter of seconds, two tall men walked slowly in, one holding what looked to be a gun. Anna shrunk back against the wall.

   “Anna?” the taller one said, shoving his gun into the back of his jeans. “We’re not gonna hurt you. We’re here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean.”

   She knew those names. She had heard them time and time again for months now. “Sam?” she called out from her hiding place. “Not Sam Winchester?”

  “Uh, yeah,” the taller one said hesitantly.

   With a deep breath, Anna stepped out into the room to stand in front of the beautiful window. The two brothers that had unknowingly haunted her were here, in the flesh. They were dressed similarly, plain jeans and warm coats, and they stared at her.

   “And you’re Dean?” Anna asked, looking to the one with clear green eyes. “ _The_ Dean?”

   His eyebrows cocked upwards in surprise, an easy smile spreading across his face. “Well, yeah. _'The Dean'_ , I guess.” His brother rolled his eyes.

   “It’s really you,” She sighed with relief. She felt safer now they was here. After all, the angels spoke of how they saved people from things like the demons that were after her. She walked up to the two men. “Oh my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can save us!” Dean’s face fell to a look of concern. She recognised that look. The same look her parents gave her when the voices got bad. The same look that doctor had given her when she spoke of the oncoming war between heaven and hell. She looked to Sam. “And some of them don’t like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you,” she laughed uneasily.

   There was a pause as the Winchesters stared at her.

   “So you talk to angels?” Dean asked.

   “Oh, no,” Anna said quickly, “No. No way. They probably don’t know I exist. I just kind of overhear them.”

   “You overhear them?” Sam asked doubtfully.

   “Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just… hear them in my head.” Anna could tell she sounded crazy to them. They were just more people who were going to send her to be locked up.

   “Like right now?” asked Dean.

   “Not right this second, but a lot. And I can’t shut them out. There are so many of them.”

   “So they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just tuning in to angel radio?” Dean laughed.

   Relief flooded through Anna once more. It felt good to finally meet people who understood her situation. “Yes! Thank you!”

   “Anna, when did the voices start?” Sam asked. “Do you remember?”

   “I can tell you exactly. September 18th.”

  Sam looked to his brother, clenching his jaw. A knowing look passed between them as Dean muttered to his brother, “Day I got out of hell.”

  “First words I heard, clear as a bell,” Anna nodded, “ _‘Dean Winchester is saved’_.”

   The boys stood in stunned silence as her words sunk in. She wondered if maybe she had said too much.

   “What do you think?” Dean asked his bother softly.

   “This is above my paygrade, man,” Sam scoffed.

   “Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad,” said Dean to Anna with an uneasy smile, “They get a hold of you and they can hear everything the other side’s cooking. You’re 1-900-ANGEL,” he joked.

   Anna gave a small laugh, despite the lingering danger. She was safe with the Winchesters. Maybe safe enough to go back home. “Hey, um, do you know, are my parents ok? I didn’t go home, I was afraid-”

   A woman suddenly burst into the room, her dark curls bouncing as she ran to Sam and Dean. “You got the girl? Good, let’s go.”

   It wasn’t until she stood beside them that Anna could see her face. Her _true_ face. Twisted and angry, with black soulless eyes, just like the orderly’s was. “Her face!” Anna cried out as she backed away.

   “It’s okay,” Sam soothed, “She’s here to help.”

   “Don’t be so sure,” Dean sneered at the other woman as he turned to face her.

   “We have to hurry,” the demon said.

   “Why?” he demanded.

   “Because a demon’s coming. Big-timer.” Anna couldn’t help but notice the demon woman was on edge, like she was genuinely afraid. “We can fight later, Dean.”

   “Well, that’s pretty convenient,” Dean retorted skeptically, “Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail!”

   “I didn’t bring him here, you did,” she snarled back.

   “What?”

   “He followed you from the girl’s house. We gotta go now!”

   “Dean,” Sam said, pointing over to a marble statue of the Virgin Mary. Anna gasped as she saw dark red tears of blood roll down the statues face.

   “It’s too late,” whispered the demon woman, looking around in panic, “He’s here.”

   Sam reached out to Anna, placing a large hand on her shoulder. “Come with me,” he said, directing her to a cupboard in the far corner of the room. “Okay, stay in there, don’t move.”

   “Okay,” she squeaked.

   The cupboard door closed on her, leaving her in darkness. Sam and Dean’s voices were muffled through the heavy wooden door, leaving her clueless to what was happening on the other side. She quietly murmured a prayer to the heavens to be delivered to safety, for this nightmare to be over, when she was interrupted by a loud crash, followed shortly by Sam bellowing out in pain. Anna flattened herself against the back wall of the cupboard, breathing heavily.

   The demon woman threw open the door forcefully, nearly ripping it off its hinges, causing the terrified Anna to scream shrilly. She wrapped her hand round the screaming girl’s wrist and dragged her out, past a half unconscious Sam laying on the ground and a man laying into Dean, punching him savagely in the face. Anna whispered one more prayer out to the Lord, willing for him to save the Winchesters, before fear took hold and her world faded to black.

 

* * *

 

   It was night by the time Anna woke up again. She had never felt more afraid in her life. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and dark. There was a dampness in the air, and dirt coated the floorboards on which she was laying. The angels weren’t talking. This was probably the quietest they’d been in a long time. She couldn’t tell if they knew what happened to the Winchesters. So much for feeling safe.

   “Good, you’re awake.” Anna skittered backwards from where she lay on the floor as the demon woman walked in.

   “Who are you?”

   “Call me Ruby,” She said curtly. “Listen, I nee-”

   “Where am I? Are you going to kill me?”

   “What? No,” She scoffed. “Didn’t you hear Sam? I’m one of the good guys.”

   “But your face…” “Yeah, I’m a demon, but trust me, I’m the least of your worries right now. You’re just going to have to have faith that you’re safe now,” Ruby said. “I’m going to have to get a message to Sam and Dean and need you to look after my body while I’m gone.”

   “I’m sorry?”

   “Look, those two chuckleheads are going to need to find us somehow and I can’t go out there looking for them like this. Alistair and the others are probably everywhere right now and they’re gonna be looking out for this body. So just stay here and watch her until I get back, ok?”

  Before Anna could get another word out, Ruby threw back her head and opened her mouth. Thick, black smoke billowed from her lips and swirled on the ceiling before dissipating through the cracks in the windows. The now empty Ruby collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Anna knew demons possessed people from listening to, as Dean so aptly called, angel radio. She wondered if this girl that Ruby was possessing knew what she was doing while the demon was inside. Was she awake for it? Would she even remember anything she had done?

   As these thoughts ran through her head, she noticed the girl hadn’t woken up yet. Gingerly, she crawled over to the motionless body and touched her gently on the shoulder. Even through her jacket, Ruby felt cold. Anna slid her hand from the girls shoulder up past the dark strands of hair to her neck and pressed two fingers under her jawline.

   No pulse.

   Anna’s hand flew backwards with a disgusted gasp and she scrambled to her feet. She was stuck in a rundown cabin in god knows where, with a dead body. She almost ran right out the front door, screaming for the hills, but she remembered Ruby’s comment about the possibility of demons finding them. She’d rather be with Demon Girl when that happened than by herself. At least she stood a chance with Ruby. Flopping down on the worn leather couch, Anna wrung her hands and began to think. How had her life changed so drastically in only two months? She was on her way to a wonderful career as a journalist. She had caring friends who she could talk to about anything. She had a loving mother and father who doted on her. She had always been a good person. She’d never done anything wrong. She was a good Christian girl who said her prayers every night before bed, abstained from sex before marriage and was an active member in the church community. She had given so much of herself to God and what did she get in return? Now she was a metal ward escapee running for her life from demons who wanted to torture her for information because she could hear the voices of goddamn angels in her head, voices that had alienated her from everyone she ever loved and cared about who now called her crazy. All she wanted was to go home, home to her parents where they would hold her and tell her everything would be alright and that she would be safe.

   How could God’s grand plan betray her like this?

   At that moment, the thick black smoke began to pour in from every crevasse in the room, seeking out the lifeless body lying on the ground. It filled her nose and mouth until finally Ruby gasped loudly and wretched herself upright.

   “God, you couldn’t have moved me to the couch or something?” She spat, “I’m gonna be pulling dead leaves from my hair for days.”

   “I-I’m sorry,” stammered Anna.

   “Forget it,” Ruby said, a little softer. Still harsh, but softer. “The boys are on their way. We’ll figure something out to get you safe again.”

   “I wanted to say thank you,” Anna said softly.

   “Excuse me?”

   “I want to say thank you,” she said louder, feeling braver now, “You could have left me there in the church, but you didn’t. And for that, I’m grateful, so… Thank you.”

   Ruby shifted uneasily, shoving her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, obviously caught off guard by this girl’s words. She shrugged. “It was nothing.”

 

* * *

 

   It was a couple of hours before two dark shadows passed the dirt streaked window of the front door. Ruby sprang from her place beside Anna on the couch, and strutted to the door. She paused as she confirmed it was the Winchesters and pulled the door open.

   “Glad you could make it,” she smiled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

   Sam barely looked at her as he mumbled a thanks, moving directly to Anna, Dean close on his heels. “Anna, are you ok?”

   “Yeah, I think so,” she shrugged. She gave a smile to her companion. “Ruby’s not like other demons. She saved my life.”

   “Yeah, I hear she does that,” Dean grumbled reluctantly. An uncomfortable look was exchanged between himself and the demon. “I guess I, uh… you know.”

   Ruby folded her arms across her chest. “What?”

   “I guess I owe you. For Sam.” Ruby raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “And I just wanna...” Dean cleared his throat. “You know?”

   “Don’t strain yourself,” Ruby quipped

   “Okay then. Is the moment over?” Anna noticed Dean shifting uncomfortably. “Good, cause that was awkward.” Whatever it was that he was trying to say, she got the idea it was a rare thing he ever said it at all.

   “Hey, Sam?” Anna pipped up quietly. “You think it would be safe to make a quick call? Just to tell my parents I’m okay? They must be completely freaked.”

   Sam’s face fell. “Um…”

   Anna didn’t like where this was going. She looked to Dean. He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “What?”

   “Anna, um,” Sam began to sit on the couch, so she shifted to accommodate his large frame. Her heart was pounding. “Your parents...”

   “What about them?” Her voice shook.

   “I’m sorry.”

   He wasn’t trying to say… to say _that_ , was he?

   “No,” Anna’s voice broke and tears sprung to her eyes. “They’re not-”

   “Anna, I’m sorry.” Sam repeated with a sombre shake of his head.

   They were. _They were dead._

   Anna could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. Never in her life had she imagined anything would be this painful. Did she do this? Did her parents die because of her? Heaving sobs filled the air and she buried her head in her hands. No one spoke a word of comfort as her tears fell.

   “Why is this happening to me?” She cried out.

   “I don’t know,” Sam said gently, placing a large hand on her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

   The only chance of going back to a normal life was gone. Taken forcefully from her by demons. If God loved his children how could he let th-

    _…found them._

   “They’re coming!” Anna sobbed. Voices had begun screaming in her head about a small abandoned cabin in the woods where a demon and three others had been found.

   Lights began to flicker. And the wind howled outside. Sam tensed up beside her. Was this her life now? Was Anna to leave a trail of death and horror in her wake? There were so many emotions boiling inside her it left her unsure of how to feel.

   “Back room,” Dean barked. Sam pulled the still sobbing girl to her feet and Ruby threw herself against the now rattling door, threatening to jump from its hinges. Again, she was left alone, this time in a dirty bedroom, as the two men and the demon braced themselves for the oncoming danger. They squabbled over something, their voices drowning out by the ghastly noises of the wind outside. The decaying panels of timber sliding shook. A gust of air filled the cabin and Anna’s red hair blew around her face. Over all the noise she heard the softest flap of wings and then silence.

   Anna heard Dean speak calmly, like he was at ease and two new voices joined the trio outside the door. The angels in her head were whispering the name Castiel over and over again, as soft and gentle as a warm blanket of a cold night and oddly, familiar. She had heard the name before, only a handful of times. Save for Ruby, there were no demons beyond that door. There were angels among them now. A relieved smiled found its way to her face. Perhaps the Lord had sent them to make things right, to bring her happiness once more. Her fingertips found the doorknob.

   “We’re here for Anna,” she heard one say gruffly.

   Her hand dropped. There were more muffled voices but then one became as clear as the voices in her head.

   “She has to die.”

   No. No, this wasn’t right. They were supposed to be her salvation. This was her chance to atone for whatever sin it was she had committed in her life that had brought this punishment down upon her. This was supposed to be her chance to be happy again. Panic rose in her, a feeling her life seemed full of now, as a fight broke out in the other room. The Winchesters would have been better off against a horde of demons. They stood no chance against two angels, especially now that Ruby was practically helpless. Angels were meant for killing demons like her. The three of them would be dead before the night was through.

   Anna looked around for something, _anything_ to help her. A shard of glass lay on the small desk underneath a broken mirror. Without another thought, Anna ripped off her dark green jacket and snatched up the glass. It bit into the soft skin of her hand. It didn’t matter. She sliced it across her right forearm, dark blood welling up from the cut. Using her left fingers, she smeared her blood onto the mirror, the symbols and patterns coming to mind with terrifying ease. Within seconds she was done and a blinding light filled the cabin. Blood was running freely down her arm as she slumped against the white table, staining it with wet patches of red. She barely even registered Dean bursting into the room shortly after, shouting her name.

   “Are they gone?” She slurred. The edges of her vision blurred and darkened.

   Dean sat her down and pulled a bandanna from the pocket of his jacket, wrapping it tightly around her bleeding arm. “Did you kill them?”

   “No,” Anna panted. She didn’t know how she knew, but she was sure with all her heart. “I sent them away. Far away.”

   “You wanna tell me how?” Dean demanded. A stunned Ruby and Sam walked in and they eyes found her gruesome painting on the mirror.

   “That just popped in my head,” Anna mumbled. Fear crept back into her heart. “I don’t know how I did it. I just did it.”

   A very confused Dean’s hand fell from her arm, letting the make-shift bandage grow slack. He stared open mouthed at the bloodied mirror, speechless.

   Ruby stepped forward when she saw Anna’s face grow paler by the second. “Get out of the way,” she said, pushing past Dean and unwrapping the bandanna from her arm. “She’s is gonna get tetanus or something if you don’t clean her up first before putting that rag on her. Go figure out what to do next or something.”

   Dean walked from the room as Ruby guided a woozy Anna over to the bed. Sam went to the duffle in the other room, returning with a bottle of water and a proper bandage, then closed the door to allow them privacy.

   “You ok?” Ruby asked.

   Anna nodded as the demon soaked the bandana in water and began tending to her wound. They continued on wordlessly. The process stung, but she kept a brave face and didn’t wince the whole time, right up until Ruby and tied the knot on her bandage and was helping her put her jacket back on.

  Dean knocked on the door before pushing it open. “You done?” Anna nodded. “Good. We’re leaving.”

 

* * *

   The bunker was cold. Anna was surrounded by metal. She felt like an animal locked in a cage. Dean said the man who owned this house and the bunker, Bobby, had made it himself and was decked out with every possible protection spell known, but it she was still scared. She paced the circular room, her eyes falling on various weapons, shelves of books, tinned food and oddly, a poster of Ursula Andress. A large pentagram like symbol was painted on the ground and a tiny collapsible cot stood in a corner under a large slowly spinning fan.

   “Maybe you should take a seat,” Dean said. “You know, try to relax or something.” Anna nodded and found a comfortable little leather armchair. She pulled her knees up to her chest, in a lame attempt to hold herself together. Dean saw how uncomfortable she was and rapped the metal walls with his knuckles. “Iron walls drenched in salt,” He said proudly. “Demons can’t even touch the joint.”

   “Which I find racist, by the way!” Ruby called out from the other room.

   “Write to your congressman!” Dean grumbled back.

   Ruby threw two small objects to Dean. “Here.”

   “Hex bags?” Dean said skeptically.

   “Extra crunchy,” came Ruby’s reply. “Hide us from angels, demons, all comers.”

   “Thanks Ruby.” Dean shifted awkwardly then turned back to Anna and he handed her one of the tiny fabric bags. His hand lingered on hers as she took it from his grasp. “Don’t lose this. So, Anna, what’s playing on angel radio? Anything useful?”

   “It’s quiet,” replied Anna. “Dead silence.”

   “Good. That’s not troubling at all,” he retorted with sarcasm.

   “We’re in trouble, huh?” Anna said softly. She couldn’t hide the shakiness of her voice. “You guys are scared?”

   “Nah,” Dean gave an overly confidant smile, trying to put her at ease. Anna saw right through him and he could tell. What she would give for this all to be over. One way or the other.

   “Hey, Dean!” Sam’s voice sounded from somewhere in the house upstairs.

   “Just stay here, okay?” Dean said softly, placing a warm hand on her knee. Despite all that was crumbling around her, she couldn’t deny that something as simple as a comforting touch from him made her feel slightly better. He left the bunker, asking Ruby to watch over her. The caged animal feeling was starting to come back. These iron walls that had been created for protection seemed to be crushing her. Their salt coating began to burn her nose and choke her airways. She pushed away from the armchair, and started her pacing again.

   “Can you stop? You’re gonna give me motion sickness,” complained Ruby.

   “I gotta get out of here,” Anna gasped.

   Ruby let her pass with zero fight, and followed her as she crept up the stairs towards fresh air. She could hear the Winchesters talking upstairs. If she was quiet enough, Anna might be able to get past the front door, even just for a little while. Ruby had said the hex bag would keep her hidden after all.

   “…hysterical anytime her dad got close,” she heard Sam say. She froze in her tracks. “She was convinced that he wasn’t her real daddy.”

   She remembered that. She remembered one particular day when she was incredibly small, a memory that lay buried in the back of her head. She’d been shrieking for her mother. How did Sam know all this?

   “Who was? The plumber?” Dean joked. “Hmm? Little ‘snaking the pipes’?”

   Sam’s voice was too low to hear his reply, so Anna slowly walked to the doorway. “…She just kept repeating that this ‘real’ father of hers was mad. Very mad, like wanted-to-kill-her mad.”

   “Kind of heavy for a two year old,” Dean replied.

   Anna stood speechless as Sam regurgitated her past to Dean. “She saw a kid shrink, got better and grew up normal,” he finished.

   “Until now. So, what’s she hiding?”

   She’d had enough. Dean and Sam were supposed to be on her side. Now they were calling her crazy too? “Why don’t you just ask me to my face?” She demanded.

   The boys spun around, oblivious to the fact she had overheard them. “Nice job watching her,” Dean growled to Ruby.

   “I’m watching her,” Ruby shrugged.

   “No, you’re right, Anna,” Sam said, his tone trying to be kind, but all she heard was pity. “Is there anything you wanna tell us?”

   “About what?” she sighed.

   “The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?”

   “You tell me! Tell me why my life has been levelled!” She started shouting, “Why my parents are dead! I don’t know! I swear, I would give anything to know.”

   “Okay,” Sam said. “Then let’s find out.”

   What did Sam say? Did he know how Anna could get some real answers?

   “How?”

 

* * *

 

   Slow footsteps sounded down the wooden stairs into the bunker as Dean announced his return. In tow, was a woman being led by his hand. Dark sunglasses hid her eyes.

   “Pamela!” Sam smiled. “Hey!”

   “Sam,” Pamela returned the smile. She blindly reached out in front of her, until her fingers found his shirt. “Sam? Is that you?”

   “Yeah, it’s me, Sam,” He said. “I’m right here.”

   “Oh,” the newcomer sighed as she reach up and touched his face. “Know how I can tell?” Anna let out a small squeak as Pamela slapped Sam’s rear. Sam grunted uncomfortably. “That perky little ass of yours. Bounce a nickel of that thing.” Pamela laughed. “Of course I know it’s you, Grumpy! Same way I know that’s a demon and that poor girl’s Anna. And that you’ve been eyeing my rack.”

   Dean smothered a snort as Sam was left spluttering protests to the blind woman. It was nice, Anna thought, to see someone so happy during a time like this.

   “Don’t sweat it, kiddo,” the blind woman said, “I still got more senses than most.” She turned and walked freely to where Anna stood. “Hey, Anna, how are you? I’m Pamela.”

   “Hi,” Anna smiled politely as Pamela took her hands.

   “Dean told me what’s been going on. I’m excited to help.”

   “That’s nice of you.”

   “Well, not really,” Pamela shrugged. “Any chance I can dick over an angel, I’m taking it.”

   “Why?” Anna queried.

   “They stole something from me,” Pamela’s voice grew serious and she pulled the glasses from her face. Anna had to stop herself from crying out when she saw the dead pupil less white eyes that were staring back at her. “Demon-y, I know.” Pamela grinned. “But they’re just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don’t you think?”

   Her laugh helped red head feel easy once more. With all that was going on, she welcomed the warm feelings this woman brought with her. “Now,” the woman said, “how about you tell me what your deal is, hmm?”

   She led Anna back into the bunker, and lay her down on the bed. The Winchesters followed, naturally Ruby was forced to stay in the hallway. Sam sat close to the door, no doubt in a way to keep Ruby from feeling left out of the loop. Dean, on the other hand, sat closest to Anna, close to the head of the bed, staring down with concern. A feeling of ease and safety covered her like a blanket. Pamela whispered calming things in Anna’s ear and explained that she was going to hypnotise her to try and see if there was anything in her past Anna could remember.

   “There we are, nice and relaxed,” Pamela said softly as she stroked her hair. Even before Pamela began, Anna could feel herself slipping further into relaxation. “Now, I’m going to count down from five to zero. When we’re at zero, you’ll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay?”

  _Five…_

   Anna’s body grew heavy.

    _Four…_

   Her eyelids drooping closed.

    _Three…_

   Time seemed to slow.

    _Two…_

   Her heart beat slowed to nearly nothing.

  _One._

   The world outside her body seemed to melt away. Darkness enveloped her in a warm embrace and she felt herself slip further and further into her own mind. She was standing in her father’s church hall. The great stained-glass window stood towering above her. Pinks, yellows, blues, every colour shone down on her.

   “Can you hear me?” an echoing voice said. It was female. Pamela’s. Like she was talking from the other side of the church.

   “I can hear you,” Anna whispered back, almost without meaning to.

   “Now, Anna, tell me,” The voice continued, “How can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?”

   Anna’s eyes were transfixed on the stained-glass window, watching the colours dance before her eyes. “I don’t know,” she replied dreamily, “I just did.”

   “Your father, what’s his name?”

   The colours in the window changed and moved, morphing into a picture of her parents. Oh how she missed them. Here they were as she remembered them, happy and smiling. They reached out to her from in the picture, urging her to run to their open arms and never leave.

   “Rich Milton,” came Anna’s reply.

   “I want you to look further back,” Pamela’s voice pressed, “when you were very young. Just a couple years old.”

   “I don’t wanna,” Anna said as the beautiful colours in the window grew cloudy. The church darkened around her. The shadows from the pews seemed to be crawling closer and closer.

   “It’ll be ok, Anna. Just one look is all we need.”

   She shook her head firmly. “No.” The shadows were nearly at her feet, ghostly hand grabbing and reaching out for her as she backed away.

   “What’s your dad’s name? Your real dad?”

   The sky beyond the window turned black. Dark clouds rolled in and covered the sky.

   “No,” Anna moaned, raking her fingers though her hair. “No, no!”

   The sky cracked with thunder and the shadow hands wrapped their smoking tendrils up and around her ankle. They held her firm as she tried to run. Lightning lit up the church and her beloved stained-glass window began to crack.

   “No!” Anna screamed at the voice, desperate for it to help her. “No! He’s gonna kill me!”

   Pamela’s soothing words were lost to the thunder. A gale force wind forced the doors open with an almighty bang. Terror seeped into Anna’s heart as a figure shrouded in a brilliant white light walked through the open doors and walked towards her. The unknown figure reached out to her chest and pushed her gently and the church began to crumble away. Above, the window finally smashed, showering Anna with thousands of razor sharp shards of glass. They cut her skin to ribbons as she fell through nothingness. Even Anna’s own screams were being drowned out by the impossibly loud thunder that cracked around her, so loud she felt as if she were in the sky with it.

   Somewhere, amidst the cacophony of thunder and lightning, she heard him. Dean was calling out to her. Dean was calling her name. All she could do was scream as the sky swallowed her as she fell.

   Her… _her wings_. They were fading away. Her hand was at her chest, and she screamed as she ripped something from her very soul. A beautiful blue light filled the thundering sky and she felt her wings melt away from her shoulders. The atmosphere around her began to burn, her skin was on fire.

   And she fell.

   “…two, three, four, five.”

   The sky grew silent and she stopped falling. She fell still.

   “Anna?” a gentle voice coaxed her awake. “Anna?” Anna’s eyes fluttered open. Around her, the room was darker than she remembered. Sam Winchester was helping a winded Dean to his feet. The demon in the hallway looked terrified. She turned to face the blind woman who was calmly stoking her cheek. “You all right?”

   The room was deathly quiet as Anna slowly sat up. She pushed a stray strand of hair back from her face and sighed.

   “Thank you, Pamela,” Anna said quite calmly, her voice ringing throughout the room. “That helped a lot. I remember now.”

   “Remember what? Sam asked from across the room. He looked as shocked as the psychic was.

   “Who I am,” Anna replied simply.

   “I’ll bite,” Dean wheezed, still clutching at his stomach. “Who are you?”

   “I’m an angel.”

 

* * *

 

   Later that night, Sam and Ruby were still researching the possibility of Anael’s grace falling physically to earth, scouring the books and the web for records. Dean had left to drive Pamela back to wherever her home was. Anael knew she made the woman uneasy. Hell, they all looked at her differently now they knew the truth. It had been a long afternoon talking them through her choice to fall. She wished she didn’t have that effect on any of them but there was nothing she could do. Instead, she chose to walk through the junkyard under the stars. She found a place close enough to the house where they could still see her, but still far enough that she could be at peace.

   The sky was so clear. Stars speckled the heavens and Anna thought back to her life among them. The others inside no doubt thought her silly for choosing the human life. She dreaded the idea of regaining her grace. The life she had created as a mortal was an experience she never wanted to end. There were still so many things she’d never tried or seen. But she was still duty bound. Despite her all her hatred for her Father, she was still undeniably his. She would not allow the secrets of the Lord to pass into the hands of demons. And she could only stop that from happening by accepting her fate as an angel once more. The thought of being a mindless drone once more sent a shiver down her spine. Or perhaps that was only the cold night air chilling her to the bone. One more human sensation she would miss.

   The low rumble of the Impala didn’t startle Anna as it pulled into the junkyard. She simply turned her head and watched Dean dim the headlights, then returned her gaze to the stars. Dean walked over to where she stood, leaning against a rusted out car.

   “Did Pamela get home okay?” Anna asked as Dean settled himself just out of her peripheral.

   “Yeah, she said she was sorry,” He replied. “It’s just after last time, she, uh… This is just a little too rich for her blood.”

   “I don’t blame her,” Anna said wistfully. “You guys should do the same.”

   Dean shrugged, a kind smile playing on his lips. She could feel his stare on her back, but she did not feel any negativity from him. This was now the third time Dean Winchester made her feel safer than she thought possible. “Well, we’re not that smart.” There was a long pause. “Can I ask you something?” He walked around to sit against the car beside her. His arms brushed against hers, and she couldn’t help but feel something pulse through her. “What do they want me for? Why did they save me?”

   It took Anna a brief moment to realise what Dean was talking about. It clicked. Anna’s suffering in the past two months must have been nothing compared to Dean’s time in the pit. She shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry. The angels aren’t talking about it and it was after I fell.”

   Dean nodded sombrely, but then confusion slid onto his face once more. A hint of sadness filled his bright green eyes as he stared at her. “That’s another question. Why would you fall? Why would you wanna be one of us?”

   “You don’t mean that.”

   “I don’t?” Dean asked incredulously. “A bunch of miserable bastards, I mean eating, crapping, confused, afraid-”

   “I don’t know, there’s loyalty?” Anna looked up at him. “Forgiveness? Love?”

   “Pain,” retorted Dean.

   “Chocolate cake,” Anna countered.

   “Guilt!”

   “Sex.”

   She smiled as Dean stared into space, trying to think of a rebuttal. “Yeah, you got me there.”

   “I mean it,” Anna said. Her smile fell from her face as she pined over all the things she would miss and all the things she would never do. “Every emotion, Dean. Even the bad ones. It’s why I fell. It’s why I’d give anything,” Anna’s voice cracked as stinging tears threatened, “not to have to go back. Anything.”

   “Feelings are overrated, if you ask me,” Dean sniffed.

   "Beats being an angel.”

   “How’s that possible? You guys are powerful,” His eyes lingered a little more than they should of as he looked at her again, “and perfect. You don’t doubt yourselves. Or God. Or anything!”

   “Perfect,” Anna spat. “Like a marble statue. Cold. No choice. Only obedience. Dean, do you know how many angels have _actually_ seen God? Seen his face?”

   “All of you?” he shrugged.

   “Four angels.” Dean narrowed his eyes. “Four. And I’m not one of them.”

   “That’s it? Well then how do you even know that there is a God?”

   “We have to take it on faith, which we are killed if we don’t have.” He was slowly starting to see her point of view. Anael wondered if she may have killed what little faith Dean Winchester had left in his heart. She told herself that it was better he knew this. That faith in a God that lets this happen to his children was pointless. “I was stationed on Earth two thousand years. Just… watching. Silent. Invisible. Out on the road, sick for home. Waiting on orders from an unknowable Father I can’t begin to understand, so don’t tell me that-” To the angel’s surprise, Dean began to laugh. “What is so funny?”

   “Nothing, sorry,” he chuckled, swatting a dismissive had in her direction, “It’s just…I can relate.”

   Anna met his eyes and saw how sad he was. She was happy to share this moment with him, content to just be beside him and seeing him smile. She was sad to think of how much she would miss it.

 

* * *

 

  _Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight or we hurl him back to damnation._

   Anna would never forget the fear in Dean’s eyes. He had stormed out from the old cabin after she relayed the angels’ message to him. Today had been an utter failure. All four of them had driven miles to find the site where they believed Anna’s grace had landed. The oak tree that had sprouted in its wake was evidence enough it had been there. She couldn’t lie, originally she’d been relieved that it wasn’t there, that it had been taken from that beautiful field in Ohio. But now, without it, Dean was put in the line of fire.

   She finally found him out in the woods, just a little ways beyond the run-down cabin. He was leaning over the hood of his car, reading a huge book by the light of a camping lamp. His hunched shoulders looked tense, his brow furrowed as he poured over its pages. His head shot up as he caught sight of her approaching.

   “Hey,” he said light heartedly. “Holding up okay?”

   “Trying,” Anna replied. “A little scared, I guess. So, uh, Dean? I just wanted to thank you.”

   “For what?”

   “Everything. You guys didn’t have to help me-”

   “Hey,” Dean stopped her with one of those winning smiles. “Let’s can the ‘thank for trying’ speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass.”

   “I don’t know,” Anna said, not quiet meeting his eyes. “Maybe I don’t deserve to be saved.”

   “Don’t talk like that.”

   “I disobeyed. Lucifer disobeyed! It’s our murder one and I knew it. Maybe I’ve got to pay.”

   “Yeah, well, we’ve all done things we got to pay for,” Dean agreed.

   Anna took a deep breath before taking a step closer to him. She slowly sat on the Impala and looked up at him. “I gotta tell you something,” she said. “You’re not gonna like it.”

   “Okay, what?” Dean asked.

   “About a week ago, I heard the angels talking. About you, what you did in hell? Dean, I know.” His face grew serious and he shuffled uncomfortable on the spot, dropping her gaze. Anna stretched a small hand to his face, resting it on his cheek. Dean met her own green eyes once more, becoming still.

   “It wasn’t your fault,” she said softly, “You should forgive yourself.”

   “Anna, I don’t wanna…” Dean muttered, fumbling over his words, his voice cracking ever so slightly. “I-I don’t wanna… I can’t talk about that.”

   Anna didn’t press any further. “I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You’re not alone. That’s all I’m trying to say.” Her heart began to pound in her chest as she slowly reached up on the tips of her toes and closed her eyes. She gently pressed her lips against his. In her human life she had kissed boys before. Only a couple, but they never turned into anything more. She had upheld the Christian values of abstinence. But with the threat of her grace looming over head, she’d be damned if she denied herself this.

   “What was that for?” Dean asked as she pulled away.

   “You know,” Anna’s voice was barely above a whisper, worried that if she spoke any louder her feelings would betray her, “our last night on Earth. All that.”

   “You’re stealing my best line,” Dean smirked in return. He bent his head down and kissed the angel again.

 

   She had never imagined her first time would be in the back seat of a car. _Anna_ thought it would be on her wedding night to a good Christian man from a respectable family. _Anael_ didn’t care that it was happening in the woods, cramped into the back of Dean’s Impala. The hunter’s duffel bag served as her pillow as she lay down in the back seat, his jacket lay beneath her. Dean himself sat over her, watching her undo the buttons of her blouse as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head. He moved himself over her, his arms either side of her propping him up. They kissed and Anna stroked her hands over his broad chest and wound her arms around his neck, running her fingers though his blond hair. He ground his hips into hers before breaking their kiss and sitting back on his heels. His hands grasped her waist gently, and he ran them down her sides to reach the hem of her jeans. With quick fingers he popped the button open and slid them from her hips, his eyes never leaving hers. Anna felt slightly exposed in only a white bra and panties, but she smiled as she helped kick off the jeans tangling at her ankles. Once they were gone, Dean lunged back over her, his mouth meeting hers with force. He pulled one of her legs up around his waist, bucking his hips harder against her.

   On throughout the night they tossed in each other’s arms. It was pure ecstasy. The warmth building in Anna’s body left the euphoria of her grace far behind. Even if she had her grace returned this very moment, Anael would go back happy. The feeling of Dean’s fingers grasping her thigh, that pressure against her skin that was indescribably wonderful; the moans that she could elicit from his throat as she ran her nails down his back, the tension in the air that grew thick with lust; the feel of his lips against hers; just everything. Everything touch, every emotion that flooded her body. This was a moment that was hers and it was something the angels would never be able to take away from her.

   When it was over, Anna lay on top of Dean, her head resting upon his chest. It was cramped for the two of them on the back seat and her body ached all over, but she didn’t care. Nothing about an immortal life being an angel of the Lord could compare to these moments with Dean. She was happy to just lay there with him, listening to the soft thump of his heart beat as he ran gentle fingers through her red hair. She knew their being together wasn’t the start of a beautiful love affair destined to rewrite history or whatever, but she couldn’t care less. It was a beautiful thing she would never regret. It was such a human thing to have done, to give in to her desires like that.

   Dean’s hand slowed in her hair, his chest following suit. Anna tilted her eyes up to watch him fall asleep. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Anna felt incredible. This night, it was just so wonderfully…

   … _human_.

 

   Dean was gone by the time she woke up. How he managed to, without waking her up, was completely beyond her. His history with the ladies had probably given him a lifetime of practise, no doubt. Anna scooped her shirt off the car floor and slipped it over her shoulders. Reaching the second last button she realised it was morning. Midnight had been and gone. She was still alive. Dread made her mouth dry as she hastily pulled her jeans back on and slid on her boots. She would have noticed if the angels had come for Dean. If they had, they would have just taken her instead, right?

   She couldn’t shake the feeling something had happened to him as she quickened her pace through the trees. Sam hadn’t come looking for them, and neither had Ruby. Surely they would have raised an alarm of some sort if something had happened?

   There were voices coming from inside the cabin barn, one of which she recognised as Sam’s deep tones. She slowly opened the door, relieved to find Dean sitting in a rickety wooden chair, a flask in his hand. His knee was jerking impatiently. He took a deep swig of whiskey, cringing a little as it burned his throat on the way down. Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

   “It’s a little early for that, isn’t it?” Anna smiled, walking into the room.

   “Its 2 am somewhere,” replied Dean. The corner of his mouth quirked into a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

   “You okay?” she asked.

   Dean shook it off. “Yeah, of course.”

   Without notice, the heavy wooden doors blew open, wind howling. Two men, a dark man in a black suit and the other in a bone coloured trench, strode into the barn. The double doors slammed shut behind them. Sam raised a protective arm in front of the fallen angel, forcing her to stand behind him. These had to be Uriel and Castiel. She did not recognise their vessels, but who else could it have been? Angel radio had after all told her they were the ones hunting her.

   “Hello, Anna. It’s good to see you,” one said, his voice monotone. This had to have been Castiel. Her brother Uriel would have not greeted her so civilly.

   “How?” Sam panted. “How’d you find us?”

   Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Dean dip his head. Castiel looked down to the ground. Even when Sam spoke his brother’s name, Dean didn’t say anything. After what seemed a life time, the older brother slowly met Anna’s eyes.

   “I’m sorry,” he said sorrowfully.

   “Why?” Sam demanded. She knew it had been too good to be true that they were both alive this morning. It pained her that he betrayed her like this, but after all, it was the human thing to do. She couldn’t deny she would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. And she thought she knew why.

   “Because they gave him a choice,” Anna answered. The other Winchester looked shattered. “They either kill me or kill you. I know how their minds work.”

   Beside her, Dean looked furious with himself. His fists were clenched by his sides, his knuckles white. He was trembling. Anna placed a gentle hand on his arm. His eyes met hers. She placed a tender kiss on his lips, slow and gentle. When they broke, Dean pressed his forehead to hers, reluctant to let her go to her fate.

   “You did the best you could,” she said quietly, holding back tears. “I forgive you.”

   Anna turned and faced her brothers. She wasn’t ready. As much as she told herself this is what she had to do, every fibre of her being told her to take Sam and Dean by their hands and run as fast as they could. She knew how Castiel and Uriel would dispose of her. Because she had not been able to find her grace in time, they would kill her outright. One of them would raise their hand to her forehead and she would burn from the inside. It would be more painful than when she ripped out her grace. Every trace of her would disappear forever. She mentally shook herself. It’s better to die a human than to return to the cold life of an angel.

   “Okay,” Anna said stepping away from the Winchesters towards the angels, her chest swelling with courage. The steadiness of her voice was surprising to all in the room, “no more tricks. No more running. I’m ready.”

   “I’m sorry,” Castiel said.

   “No,” Anna shook her head. “You’re not. Not really. You don’t know the feeling.”

   “Still, we have history. It’s just-”

   “Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick.”

   She closed her eyes, waiting for her last breath. Her mind was operating in overdrive, thinking of all the little things she would miss. The smell of her Amy Milton’s Sunday roast dinners; the coloured lights from the stained-glass windows in the church, dancing on the polished wooden pews; sex, oh, she would miss the sex. Yes, it was something so new, but so incredible.

   “Don’t you touch a hair on that poor girl’s head.”

   Everyone whipped around to see who the newcomer was. A man stood, wagging his finger at the angels. Anna recognised this as the man who had attacked Sam and Dean in the church, Ruby had called him Alistair. Two lackeys were standing behind him, holding a struggling Ruby from falling to the ground. A stain of fresh blood was spreading across the stomach of her grey t-shirt. They threw her unceremoniously to the ground, where she landed with a grunt.

   Uriel pushed past Anna and the Winchesters, forcing them to the side. He stood tall before the demons, his face unreadable. “How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore?”

   “Name-calling?” Alistair sneered, “That hurt my feelings, you sanctimonious, fanatical prick.”

   “Turn around and walk away now,” rumbled Castiel.

   “Sure,” the demon said. “Just give us the girl. We’ll make sure she gets punished good and proper.”

   Anna felt Dean’s hand around her wrist. It was small comfort.

   “You know who we are and what we will do.” Castiel’s voice was low and threatening. He joined Uriel before the demons. “We won’t say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste.”

   “Think I’ll take my chances.”

   The testosterone in the room was overpowering. Both sides sized each other up, the tension grew think and heavy, pulling and stretching until... With a mighty roar, Uriel lunged at one of the lesser demons. He threw him against a support beam, splintering it in two. Anna saw a flash of blue swing free from the angel’s shirt. Her breath caught in her throat. The fighting that had broken out around her, over her fell away into the background. All she could see was that tiny glowing phial around Uriel’s neck.

   Her grace.

   Sam and Dean didn’t notice her slip away as they rushed to a failing Castiel’s aid. Uriel had already burned out one demon and was working on the second. A bright white light burst forth from the demons eyes and mouth as he screamed. Anna leapt forward and snatched the silver chair from around the angel’s neck. With a silent prayer for her soul, Anna threw the phial to the ground, smashing it into nothing.

   The fighting stopped. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the pale blue smoke that pooled at Anna’s feet. With a shaking breath, terrified, she watched her grace funnel up towards her. It forced itself down her mouth, leaving her unable to breathe. It filled her wholly, knocking her to her knees. She raised her head and gave one last look to Dean. Millions of emotions flowed through her in that split second.

   “Shut your eyes,” she managed to choke out to him. “Shut your eyes!”

   Her body writhed as a blinding white heat filled her. It started in her stomach, its light shining through her skin. Still shaking uncontrollably, she found her feet. The burning light from within her began to fill the entire room.

   “SHUT YOUR EYES!” She screamed one last time as the light burned its way through her chest and out her mouth. The room melted away and all Anna could see was blinding white light. It seared her insides. She couldn’t tell anymore if she was screaming from the fire that blazed inside or from the pain of losing her mortal self. As the glorious feeling of humanity was burned from her soul, her shoulder blades began to itch, her wings growing back fast and painfully as they burst through her skin. Feelings of fear, of pain, of love all ebbed away. In a brilliant flash of blue light, everything Anna Milton was, her body, her mind, her soul, ceased to be.

   

* * *

 

   Anael was alone in the sky and empty once more.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeuugghhhh this was written over about two days and it's been a very v e r y long time since I've written anything that isn't just a paragraph long. 
> 
> Be kind pls and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is the only way I'm gonna learn how to get better soooooo you know what to do! Xx


End file.
